


Texts, Poetry And Crushing

by Smithy, Snakemoony123580



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Poetry, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithy/pseuds/Smithy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakemoony123580/pseuds/Snakemoony123580
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni AU. Sherlock is a English literature student who sends bit's of poetry to John for his oppinion.</p>
<p>Written with Smithy on Omegle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts, Poetry And Crushing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are not mine, no matter how much I wish for them to be.

I wrote another one. SH 

Oh, let's hear it then. -JW 

It's only short. SH 

I don't care, I love your work! -JW

In every dawn, glittered with your light,  
I am guided, flowers of you, and your velvet-petal touch,  
yet to feel the promise of Spring.   
But still, the charcoal rain clears,  
And I think of you. SH

You.. you love it? SH

Of course! You've got a real talent, Sherlock! I'm slightly jealous of it myself! -JW

And that poem was beautiful -JW

You think so? I've been reading a lot of Keats recently, and I was just. I was itching to write it, and I couldn't stop thinking about it, and I wanted to show you. I wanted you to like it. SH

Why would you want me especially to like it? -JW 

I don't know. SH

Why would you ask? SH 

Just wondering. -JW 

I don't really show anyone else what I write.. SH 

Don't you? -JW

Wow. -JW

Wow? Why wow? SH

I just..... Someone as interesting as you, well, I would have thought you had at least a few friends who might appreciate your work -JW

Oh. No. Just you. SH  
In both regards. SH  
Friends, and .. fans. SH

Oh -JW  
Well, I'm honored all the same -JW

Oh, now I'm absolutely grinning, stop it. SH

Not until you stop being brilliant -JW

Now you're just flirting. SH

Maybe.... -JW  
But you're brilliant as well -JW 

Oh my god, are you? SH

Why would you care? -JW 

I don't know. SH 

Sherlock Holmes not knowing something; the world must be ending! -JW 

Even if it did, I'm not sure I would notice. SH

Your ridiculous :) -JW

Almost as ridiculous as that emoticon. SH  
Also, I read that with a sort of fond exasperation if I was wrong, and you actually meant to offend me, please say so now. SH

Errrrm..... Yeah, the first one. -JW

Oh. Well, thank god for that. SH

*smiles* -JW

You know, if you want to smile, you could just take a picture and send me. At least then I can actually believe you're smiling, and not staring at your phone blankly. SH

Fine. -JW  
-Picture of John smiling-

Much better. SH  
-Picture of Sherlock smiling, back -

*rolls eyes* -JW

You're so strange. SH

I know. -JW  
And I don't care. -JW

I like it. SH

*blushes* That's nice to know -JW

It's okay.. SH

Okay? -JW

Okay. SH

I feel slightly nervous, and I don't know why. SH

Why would you be nervous? -JW

I don't know. I don't think we've actually spoken this much before. SH

Wow, yeah we haven't. -JW 

I like it. We should talk like this forever. SH

That would be nice -JW

You're nice. SH

Thank you, Sherlock. That has to be one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. -JW

I bet I can top that. SH

I bet you could. -JW

You're brilliant, and I think about you a lot. SH

Come on, you can do better than that ;) -JW

I write my poems for you. SH

You, WHAT! -JW

Too far? SH

No, it was just........ unexpected. -JW  
Thank you, though. Some of them are the best I've ever read. -JW

Oh. Thank you.. SH  
You sort of.. inspire me. SH

Oh, you make me feel special. -JW

That's probably because you are special. SH

Errrrrrrm, thank you -JW 

You're welcome. SH

Sherlock.......-JW  
Was that one you sent to me earlier........-JW  
About me? -JW

I um. SH  
Well. SH  
Yes. SH

Bloody hell, Sherlock! -JW

I'm sorry, I thought you knew! SH

Are you serious? We don't all have your deduction skills, Sherlock! -JW  
Wait, what are you saying sorry for? -JW  
I...... I...... I thought you had realised -JW

I.. I thought you didn't like them anymore? SH  
I was saying sorry for doing the wrong thing. SH

You did not say the wrong thing, Sherlock! -JW  
For god's sake, I like you as well! -JW

Oh. SH

Yes, oh. -JW  
How did you not figure it out? -JW

You.. you never seemed interested, when I sent you all the poems about how much I like you, you never... SH

I didn't realise they were about me, dimwit! -JW

Oh. SH

For a genius, you really are stupid sometimes, Sherlock. -JW

You still like me, though. SH

Of course, my deduction-spilling, socially-awkward, genioustic long-term crush. -JW

Long term? Glad it's not just me with the infatuation. SH

Oh, haha. -JW

"Oh, Haha"? What's up? SH

That was me sarcastically laughing, despite most people probably finding what you texted, funny. -JW

Oh. I see. SH

So.......-JW  
Are you free next Saturday? -JW

Nothing that can't be cancelled. SH

Good. -JW  
I'll pick you up at 7 pm, outside your dorm- of course if that's fine with you. -JW

It's more than fine. I.. I can't wait. SH

Good, I'll see you then. -JW

**Author's Note:**

> The poet mentioned by Sherlock is one John Keats. He's really good and one of both mine and Smithy's favourites.


End file.
